Haruka
by Yuki Piaos
Summary: HelP!Yoko is going to kill our all times favorite kanchan!and Haruka isn't saving him!What to do!


**Haruka **

"Yeah…another mission! It's such a good deed to help someone in need!" Kantaro yelled at the top of his voice as he received the red packet from the costumer. Haruka and Yoko stared at their master and sighed. How can he be such a 'money face'?

The gang left the building and headed to their next mission; forcing Kantaro to finish his scripts before the editor comes to fetch them. "Kan chan! If you continue to write in this attitude you'll never get to finish it!" Yoko screamed into Kantaro's ears, turning back into a fox demon. Haruka caught hold of the little fox demon and nodded in agreement, " Kantaro, I'm not gonna help you this time you know? I'm tired of cleaning you stupid mess." Kantaro scratched his ears, ignoring what his 'pets' had said and continued dreaming away in his wonderland, where he sees himself rich and famous for being an exorcist plus novelist.

" KANTARO ICHINOMIYA!" Haruka yelled at his master, holding his rod out, ready to blast his master with lightning.

"Sit Haruka." Kantaro ordered Haruka calmly.

Haruka dropped his rod and sat down on the floor. He growled at Kantaro for making use of his name again and cursed his stupid master. It had been the fifth time that day Kantaro had used his name; to fight demons, to flirt with the female costumers, to fetch his books from the library, to serve him his food and now, making him sit on the floor like a dog.

"Damn you Ichinomiya, for God's sake, I'm a tengu not a dog!" Haruka growled at the guy in anger, which kept building up every second. Yoko turned back into her human form and screamed at the idiot, "I'm going now for the part time job and I want to see you finished with the scripts before I even set foot into the house. IS THAT UNDERSTOOD KAN CHAN!"

"Hai, hai." Kantaro answered lazily and rested his head on the desk as Yoko leaves the house. "Man, I'm running dry…what can I write when I have absolutely no muses coming." Kantaro looked around his environment for some ideas to set foot on, but all he saw was messy scripts all around him and a pissed tengu giving its best death glare at him.

"Haruka chan…give me some idea to write…I'm so gonna be dead if Yoko returns…" Kantaro pleaded the tengu with all his might, which only manages to piss it off more.

"WHAT HAS IT ALL GONNA DO WITH ME? I'M NOT THE ONE WHO'S WRITING YA KNOW?" the tengu roared at his master in frustration.

After such a long day, all he wanted was to go back onto the roof to get some nap, and now he was stuck with his master in the study helping him to write his novel? No way! Haruka backed a little, enough for him to lie onto the wall. He yawned and stretched himself, then back into glaring at Kantaro, who hurriedly started to scribble something into the scripts. Haruka yawned again and fell asleep minutes later.

Kantaro continued writing without realizing that Haruka had fell asleep. So under stressful conditions, he finished writing the piece in two hours sharp at lightning speed. (N/A: this person can really work in stress…)

"Finally I've finished…"Kantaro stood up and stretched his tired hands. Writing isn't really his thing; maybe he should buy a laptop like the editor had suggested him. But, it's too expensive for him. Too bad. He turned around and found his little guardian angel fast asleep.

"Haruka chan, I've finished the scripts." Kantaro whispered into the tengu's ears and stared at the sleeping tengu.

_How can he be so adorable when he's asleep?_

Kantaro leaned forward and kiss little angel on the cheeks. Haruka shifted himself a bit, but did not wake up.

"Haruka chan you don't know how much I love you." Kantaro smiled in slight pain. "But I can't have you."

Kantaro set down on the desk again to write a poem; a love poem to his favorite angel.

-----------------------

A few hours later, Haruka woke up finding Kantaro sleeping on his lap, scripts done and was holding onto a piece of paper. He picked the paper and unwrapped it reading its contents:

_For a power a thousand times stronger,_

_To a love infinity more powerful than the universe._

_For my love was forsake by fate,_

_Destroyed by destiny,_

_But I can't stop my love for you._

_I bind my heart to yours;_

_A curse never to forget._

_Your existence is only for my heart,_

_A barrier to all the evil that was in me._

_You made me pure,_

_Made me innocent,_

_So that I was able to love you._

_But still I was a sinner._

_I cannot have your body_

_Nor I'm able to touch your pure heart._

_My heart burns in your love._

_But still_

_I fell in love with the purest angel of my life._

_A power a thousand times stronger,_

_With love infinity more powerful than the universe._

Kantaro Ichinomiya 

The poem was entitled 'Haruka'.

Haruka stared at the paper as his eyes started to feel warm with the tears. He held the paper close to his chest and stroked his master's beautiful white hair.

"Aishiteru, Kantaro."

**End

* * *

**

Okay I know the story was short, but it's kinda sweet right? Anyway Kantaro can't fall in love with Haruka, as he was the descendent of the person who sealed Haruka. I think people like me who love sweet and yaoi plots a lot would love this story.

Reviews please……………………………


End file.
